kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"1-2-3-4-5 Senses"
"Kids World's Adventures of 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!" is the 19th episode from Season 1 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Luci introduces her new friend Patty (who is blind) to Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Michael, Tina, Kathy, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends. Patty comments that a beautiful day can be experienced through more of one's senses than just sight. Michael's class is studying the five senses, which leads to fun songs and activities related to each of them. Perhaps most important, Patty shows Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends that a child with blindness can do many things for him/herself and play right along with the others. Patty teaches Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends a rhyme and its corresponding hand movements...and she reads a story to Kathy, using braille. Educational Theme: The Five Senses and Differences Stories: "Kitty Caught a Caterpillar" by Jack Prelutsky Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Michael * Tina * Luci * Derek * Kathy * Patty (special guest) * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Miss Mary Mack (crossover) # The Five Senses Song (Remix) (seasons 1 - 12 style) (crossover) # I Can Laugh (roland r-8 drums remix) (crossover) # Do Your Ears Hang Low? (season 3 style) # The Finger Band (season 3 style) (crossover) # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (roland r-8 drums remix) (crossover) # The Bear Hunt (crossover) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remake/Remix) (crossover) Trivia * Before Barney starts his "Barney Says" segment, the ending of the "Five Senses Song" is sung. * The "blindfold taste-test" would later be used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Five Kinds of Fun!". * This was the first time "Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?" was sung normally. * This group (Derek, Michael, Tina, Luci, and Kathy) also appeared in "My Family's Just Right for Me". * This is the first time a handicapped person appears on the show. * It is revealed that Kathy hasn't learned to read stories but not until she reads one with Min in "I Can Do That!" called "Mama, Do You Love Me?". * "Kitty Caught a Caterpillar" was taken from a poem compilation book called "Ride a Purple Pelican". * Luci wears the same outfit in Hola, Mexico!, * Michael wears the same shirt in Hop to It!, * Tina wears the same shirt in Alphabet Soup! (with a dress) and The Queen of Make-Believe. Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART